1 sentimiento 2 corazones
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: una apuesta puede traer consecuencias finales beneficiosas para los implicados... pensamientos y recuerdos que enmarcan a nuestro protagonistas y un suceso visto desde 2 puntos de vista   Leed   Kyohei X sunako One-Shot !


_hello guys! eheheheh Kaoru Kikumaru desu! me presento ante la comunidad formalmente... en los fics anteriores de mi autoria no habia podido expresarme... tal ves de una forma correcta ante ustedes y espero recibir su acojida en esta comunidad de fanfics! bueno... en lo general no soy una chica de muchas palabras excepto cuando se trata de escribir... por q ahi vuela y vuela y vuela... (y creo q no vuelve ^-^U) sin nada mas q apuntar espero q disfruten de esta history de Wallflower o como yo intente buscarlo y como su nombre original es Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge_

_N.F.A (notas "finales" de la autora) este fic lo escribi incluso antes de ver el anime y como estaba almacenado en un rinconcito de mi pc espero q al menos no lean... xddd_

Todo por la apuesta

P.O.V Sunako

No había explicación para ello. Definitivamente esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

No voy a negar que me guste. Por alguna razón que aun no logro descubrir y mucho menos comprender, el había logrado traspasar la oscuridad de la que siempre estaba rodeada, traspasándome parte de su luz, me comenzó a gustar. El. Hasta comenzaba a amar esa extraña personalidad suya.

_No se como deje que pasara._

Éramos tan diferentes, pero a la vez, tan iguales.

Esa pena, esa tristeza que traía consigo, muy adentro en su corazón y en su mente, al recordar su pasado y el constante acoso al que fue sometido, el dejo de su familia, el abandono.

¿Cómo una persona tan perfecta puede guarda tanto dolor?

Ahora el era mas normal, había logrado superar parte de ese pasado tan extraño, extraño para cualquiera que no le conociera. Definitivamente conocerles había sido una de las mejor cosas que le habría podido suceder. Nos.

Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru, Noi-chi.

Sus amigos. Nuestros amigos.

Junto a ellos también había emprendido el camino de convertirme en una dama. _Como si realmente eso se pudiera_. Y también aprendí a pasar mas tiempo con las criaturas brillantes; todo el día; permanecer juntos sin sentir esa abrumadora necesidad de salir corriendo. Fundirme en la oscuridad.

Perderme en mi tristeza.

Estar junto a el ya no se me hacia tan difícil, de hecho ya me había dejado de sangrar la nariz cuando estaba demasiado cerca suyo, cuando me abrazaba.

Incluso, el recuerdo de aquel beso accidental ya no me era tan sufrible, al recordarlo ya no me daban ganas de tirarme desde la azotea de la escuela ¿perturbación a mi oscuridad? bah… puras tonterías, había sido un beso sin amor, no había significado nada. Había.

Pero definitivamente.

… no había explicación para ello…

El como Kyohei se había escabullido en mi habitación, se había introducido en mi cama y me había besado, era un total misterio para mí. Los chicos no acostumbraban a entrar en mi habitación.

Seguramente habría pensado en algo como entrar a mi habitación, besarme y escapar sin que yo lo notara, para luego sacarme encara que me había besado la noche anterior.

Y seguramente no contaba con que yo me despertaría pues al terminar el beso y al sentir una mirada sobre el, comenzó a ponerse nervioso…

Nervioso el.

Algo raro conociendo lo decidido que es, más mi asombro aumento cuando lo escuche tartamudear, como si midiera cada una de las palabras que estaba apunto de decir, temiendo lo que pudiera hacerle.

Sunako- dijo al fin después de una serie de palabras que no comprendí- y-yo… t-te… Nakahara Sunako… Yo TE AMO.

Y ahí fue cuando sentí que toda la felicidad que perdí hace tiempo atrás, volvía a mi incrementada en un millón de veces, llenándome de una vitalidad que en mi vida creí volvería a sentir.

El calor se apodero de mis mejillas una vez escuchadas las palabras que Kyohei tenía para mí. Mientras tanto reunía el valor suficiente para lo que ahora venia.

Y así fue como me abalance sobre el chico que tenia frente a mi y le devolví el beso que el me había robado minutos antes, ahora con el doble, no, el triple de intensidad que el anterior, lleno de amor y pasión, pasión que se había guardo dentro de mi todo este tiempo, saliendo de una manera desenfrenada.

Seguramente el lo emprendería mas tarde, mas cuando vi el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos pude decirme a mi misma que esa había sido la mejor manera de responderle a Kyohei.

Ahora sabría que yo también le amaba.

P.O.V Kyohei

Todo había comenzado con una estúpida apuesta, estúpida para mí porque para ellos era totalmente divertido.

¿Qué tiene de grandioso verme junto a ella?

Era la persona más horrible y escalofriante que en mi vida había conocido. Ok. Mentía.

Sunako, _la alegre Sunako_, de cierta forma me había ayudado a superar parte de mi pasado, a su manera, claro esta.

Desde cuando la conocí, me sorprendió lo mucho que puede llegar a deprimirse una persona cuando la persona que amas, no corresponde a tus sentimientos (considerando la horrible forma en que se lo hiso notar, es decir, quien se cree el para llamarla fea?)

Pero pensándolo bien. Eso resulta algo absurdo.

Me gustaría saber como piensa, aunque a veces no. Recuerdo aquellas vez en la que estaba ideando planes para matarme, jajaja, fue muy divertido, estuvo casi toda una semana murmurando cosas como… _tal vez debería amordazarlo… quizás lo atraviese con un cuchillo…que tal si utilizo una sierra?... _ridículo… lo mas divertido si, fue cuando la estaba esperando en la habitación, si hubiese visto su rostro!

Los chicos también ponían de su parte… es decir, todos nos habíamos embarcado en la difícil misión de convertir a Sunako en una señorita… Bah… _como si eso fuera posible_…

Mas creo que esa fue una de las cosas que me atrajo de ella, era tan diferente del resto, esa chicas babeaban por mi, mas superficiales no podrían ser… mas ella me encantaba con su indiferencia. Me encanta…

Lamentablemente para mí, los chicos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente y decidieron entrometerse

Quizás es por ello que me encontraba en la habitación de Sunako, y si bien no se podría decir que por voluntad propia, me encontraba allí.

Después de todo, era entrar besarla y luego irme, _nada mas simple que eso._

Más no contaba con que Sunako fuera de sueño ligero.

Cuando el momento del beso hubo acabado, trate de todas formas retrasarlo, abriendo mis ojos lentamente, pero me sobresalte inmediatamente, al ver un par de ojos violetas perforándome con una mirada siniestra.

Si no explicaba lo sucedió probablemente saldría herido.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora elaborando una serie de excusas de por que me encontraba yo allí, mas cuando quise decirlas de mi boca no salió mas que un estúpido tartamudeo. Genial. Ahora estaba nervioso enserio.

Y Sunako no dejaba de mirarme.

Debía acabar con ello lo antes posible, fue ahí cuando decidí que le declararía mis sentimientos. Como si fuera tan fácil

Mas en un ataque de confianza se lo dije todo en un dos por tres (N/A: seis! :P)

La primera parte, estaba lista, ahora debía esperar una respuesta.

Y que respuesta! Dios mío! Tan pronto esa dos palabras fueron pronunciadas sentí un cuerpo caer sobre mi, atrapándome y besándome. **Sunako me estaba besando**

Desee por todo lo bueno y lo malo que hay en este mundo que aquel momento se alargara hasta la eternidad.

Fue tan repentina su respuesta que no pude hacer más que sonrojarme, fue una reacción instantánea de mi cuerpo. Definitivamente con ese simple acto pudo expresar más cosas que las que yo hubiese podido expresar con palabras

Después de todo. Sunako también me amaba

_L.E.A (la ultima esperanza de la autora)_

_buenoooo! Kaoru Kikumaru trayendo sus alocados pensamientos finales... espero que le haya gustado la historia por q (inner: aunque no lo paresca) la ise con mucha dedicacion una tarde de caluroso verano N-N _

_no me queda mas que agradecer a mis queridas colaboradoras Hika-chan y Honey-chan con las q pronto lanzaremos una historia junto a mi colaboracion... agradecer a todas las personas q dearan sus preciados reviews (los cuales son fundamentales para que una autora continue escribiendo ;D) y los qe han comentado mis anteriores historias de Planet Survival_

_cambio y fuera ~_


End file.
